Style (Goobye!)
by Music Gianval
Summary: Aunque al principio de todo quise volver a casa, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado... Basado en la canción "Style" de Taylor Swift (Dedicación a todos los mencionados en la N/A)


_**Medianoche, vienes y me recoges,**_

 _ **sin luces delanteras,**_

 _ **un largo viaje que podría terminar**_

 _ **en llamas ardiendo o en el paraíso.**_

Me volteo y miro al espejo, suspirando. Marcha atrás no había, así que sólo acomodé un poco mi cabello en una cola de lado, para luego sentarme en el mueble a esperarte, con las luces apagadas. De repente, entre tanto silencio, oigo un carro acercándose. Supuse que eras tú, por lo que tomo mi ligera cartera –la cual no tenía más que sólo mi celular y las llaves- y salí de casa algo nerviosa. Te veo allí, sonriente. Te devuelvo el gesto y subo al choche. Noté que las luces delanteras no estaban encendidas, por lo que me extraño un poco.

Empieza el viaje.

 _ **Apareces de forma gradual,**_

 _ **ha pasado bastante tiempo que no escucho nada de ti,**_

 _ **debería simplemente decirte que te fueras,**_

 _ **porque sé exactamente a dónde conduce esto,**_

 _ **pero nos miro dar vueltas y vueltas cada vez.**_

Avanzamos en plena oscuridad, pues era medianoche y se supone que todos debían estar dormidos, menos nosotros, claro. Seguía nerviosa, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Reviso mi celular para ver que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había montado en el auto. Volví a suspirar y volteé a verte, para poder notar que traías tu cabello algo largo y ligeramente recogido con una coleta. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo mi vista al celular.

 _ **Tú tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean,**_

 _ **y yo tengo esos clásicos labios rojos que te gustan,**_

 _ **y cuando nos venimos abajo,**_

 _ **volvemos otra vez,**_

 _ **porque nunca pasamos de moda,**_

 _ **nunca pasamos de moda (no se agota nuestro estilo)**_

 _ **Tienes el pelo largo engominado hacia atrás (slicked back),**_

 _ **la camiseta blanca,**_

 _ **y yo tengo esa fe ciega de buena chica,**_

 _ **y una faldita ceñida.**_

 _ **Y cuando nos venimos abajo,**_

 _ **volvemos otra vez,**_

 _ **porque nunca pasamos de moda,**_

 _ **nunca pasamos de moda.**_

En resumen, nuestra relación parecía algo incómoda. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si eras mi ex. Pues sí, habíamos roto hace mucho, por lo que todo en me eras diferente, excepto tu mirada, que te hace ser uno entre miles.

 _ **Y esto es lo que ocurre,**_

 _ **él no puede mantener sus salvajes ojos en la carretera,**_

 _ **me lleva a casa,**_

 _ **se apagan las luces.**_

Vuelvo a verte, a lo que noto que me estabas observando de reojo. Te sonrío de manera tímida, mientras tú me devuelves el gesto y regresas la mirada a la carretera. Supe que aún no me habías olvidado. Sin embargo, tenía mis dudas.

Luego de media hora de carretera, te detienes enfrente de tu casa, la cual, en vez de llamarse "Casa", debería llamarse "Mansión". Sí, tenías mucho dinero, cariño. Me bajé del auto, viéndolo todo con sorpresa. Vas y abres la puerta, dejándome a mí pasar primero. Antes esto, sonrío un poco y me internó en la enorme propiedad.

 _ **Él se quita el abrigo,**_

 _ **yo digo: escuché que has estado de un lado para otro**_

 _ **con alguna otra chica.**_

Mientras te quitabas el abrigo, yo me siento en el sillón más grande, justo en el medio, observándolo todo con detalle. Era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que tenías. Respiro hondo y me digno a dirigirte la palabra.

—He oído que, últimamente, has estado saliendo con otras chicas. — mencioné con algo de duda en mi hablar, pues no sabía si esos rumores eran ciertos. Aunque, además de duda, admito que también sentía celos, unos celos que tenía que controlar para que no los notaras. Pues, uno con su ex suele ser… demasiado orgulloso.

 _ **Él dice: lo que oíste es cierto,**_

 _ **pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**_

 _ **Y yo, yo dije: también he pasado por eso,**_

 _ **unas pocas veces.**_

Te diriges a mí con un aire divertido, y, con una sonrisa, contestas:

—Es cierto lo que oíste. La cuestión es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. — te sentaste a mí lado y me viste fijamente a los ojos, con cierta dulzura en tu mirar. Quedé helada.

—Yo también he… pasado por eso. — fue lo único que pude formular por tu cercanía. Vuelves a sonreír, acercándote mucho más.

 _ **Llévame a casa,**_

 _ **llévame a casa,**_

 _ **llévame a casa.**_

En ese instante, deseé desaparecer del mundo, que me tragara la tierra, pero eso no pudo ser posible. Quería que me llevaras a casa, pero no lo hiciste.

Sólo diré, que a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Bueno, creo que acá termina todo, ¿por qué lo digo? Porque me voy de FF. Así es, leíste bien, me voy. Esta es la última historia de BajoTerra que haré. Pero, cuando termine "Missing" (que no lo voy a dejar incompleto) planeo bloquear mi cuenta, o bien borrar todas mis historias, excepto "My immortal" y "Missing" que son las únicas historias que valen la pena leer.**

 **Seguro se preguntarán: "Pero, ¿por qué te vas?" pues, son tres razones:**

 **Una: soy MALA en esto de hacer historias. Desde que llegué, lo único que he hecho es embarrarla con mis fics.**

 **Dos: sé que varios no me quieren, y yo lo que quiero es que no hayan malos ratos por acá. Yo causé mucho mal a cierta Escritora, llevando sus fics a la nada.**

 **Y tercero: me siento peor cada día. ¡No sé qué es lo que me pasa! Lloro sin ninguna razón, y luego estoy feliz, y luego súper molesta. Sinceramente, no lo aguanto. Y así, no creo poder subir historias.**

 **Bueno, aunque sé que a varios les agradará mi ausencia, sé que hay ciertas personas a las que no. Mis más grandes abrazos para:**

 **Mariita88, DeviLau Hills, Angela Li Marvell, Cadence3000, Darkdawn2000, CriXar Gem, Saraha Sting, Truelovelink13, unespacioenblanco, WeAreNever (me siento súper mal contigo, por eso este fic te lo dedico a ti :3), Trixie loveling, Asapasap, Nicole Kawaii, AnonimusFem, GretaMontalvo, Ania Sorian 82, Darkshadow1999 y a Julie Shane**

 **Bueno, ¡hasta luego!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus críticas, por confiar en mí ; ), reconocer que no muerdo, y por todos sus fav's, que me animaron en un rpincipio :3**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
